The present invention relates to attaching end caps to an insulator having a laminated core made of an organic substance. The invention is particularly applicable to suspended insulators or line post insulators but it is also applicable to phase spacers and cross pieces.
Such an insulator comprises both an elongate core including at least one rod made of agglomerated fibers, and at least one fixing cap which has a core receiving and embedding recess in which one end of the core is fixed. Outside the recess the rod is protected by a covering such as an elastomer sheath which may be provided with fins.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an insulator in which the means for fixing the rod in the cap are capable of withstanding high mechanical forces without requiring the cavity of the cap to be complex in shape or carefully and expensively machined.